


bite me

by NatsuKyoya (Sherloaf_and_Beljohn), Sherloaf_and_Beljohn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloaf_and_Beljohn/pseuds/NatsuKyoya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloaf_and_Beljohn/pseuds/Sherloaf_and_Beljohn
Summary: things heat up with your boyfriend in the gym after practice.





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

> i've recently fallen in love with nishinoya; he's just so energetic and he has such a big personality and GOD i love him. idk where this recent development of me loving small feisty bois came from but he needs more love. i'm sorry if this seems sloppy and rushed i just really needed to write about some rough volleyball boy kisses :) 
> 
> no actual sex but LOTS of biting

"I really want to kiss you right now." 

You hadn't meant to let that slip. It was all in the moment, spoken thoughtlessly and though part of you wished you'd filtered your words, the other half of you buzzes with excitement. 

You didn't think Nishinoya would respond. Well, you didn't think he'd be _able_ to respond. The boy had frozen the moment you said those words. Your mind races―it's the end of practice on a Friday evening. The others have either gone to change or are just finishing cleaning up. The two of you are alone in the storage room. 

In hindsight, you probably shouldn't even be at the gym this late. You'd wanted to see Nishinoya practice―that was only natural, you liked supporting your boyfriend, and he liked it when you came to practice. The others didn't mind, either. Sometimes when you visited you'd bring light snacks for them to eat during their break. Today you'd brought watermelon.

For you to say what you said, even though it was the truth, you hadn't even talked about kissing. The two of you have only held hands a couple times, and even though you'd thought about it many times, you didn't know when your first kiss with Nishinoya was going to happen. 

But now all the cards are on the table. You're alone. You said what you want. The ball is in his side of the court. 

At least until you pull back. 

"Sorry, I mean―" you flail, "I didn't mean to suddenly put that on you, uh, I mean, not that I don't want to! I just―was thinking about it―ah, but―" you can't find the right words. Your cheeks are so warm and he's just _staring_ at you, eyes wide and motionless. "S-sorry, I'll just―" You drop the handful of rags you were holding in the corner. 

A hand shoots out, fingers curling around your wrist and you jump, twisting your neck to look back at Nishinoya. His head is bowed, shadows casting over his eyes. 

"Noya-senpai..." you breathe. "Um... I―"

Nishinoya pulls you against him. He's stronger than he looks; limbs winding around your body and you gasp when his mouth latches onto your throat. 

"Nishi―" your voice dissolves into a whimper when his teeth scrape your skin. His hands grasp you firmly, touching every inch of exposed skin he can, tugging on your hair and pleasant shudders run across your body when he grabs your hips, pulling you hard. Your trembling hand cards through his hair. You hiss through clenched teeth when he bites your shoulder, head falling back and arching against him. 

He _growls_. The sound goes straight to your core. You need him to touch you more, for him to mark you. Your skin tingles and throbs where his teeth has left indents. In the back of your mind you wonder how you're going to cover it up. But then his hand slips up the back of your shirt, touching your flushed skin and you release a shaky, low pitched moan. 

He stiffens, pulling away to lock sharp eyes with yours. You must look like a mess; mussed hair and flushed cheeks, eyes wide and dilated. You wonder if he can feel your heart throbbing against your ribcage. 

Slowly, he leans forward, eyes sliding shut, and you meet him halfway, pressing your lips against his. Your heart soars. With your eyes closed it feels like your whole body eagerly anticipates his next move―where he touches, how he kisses you. 

Kissing Nishinoya is everything. You taste salt, a bit of lingering sweetness from the watermelon you'd brought. He growls against your lips softly. The sound makes your lips part in a slight gasp. The tip of his tongue touches your bottom lip hesitantly. You sigh through your nose, a light smile touching your mouth and you pull him closer, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. 

You feel shudders run through his body. Your chest swells in response. Though the kiss is clumsy, hesitant, it makes your body sing, makes a fire light in your chest and when he pulls away you take in a shaky breath. 

Nishinoya leans his forehead against yours. Your eyes flutter open and you smile. His own cheeks are flushed. When you cup his neck he releases a small sigh, head tilting and you play with the hairs at his nape. 

"Noya-senpai," you murmur. His nostrils flare, eyes flashing in the dim light and he leans forward to press another searing kiss against your throat. You tilt your head back. His mouth immediately goes to work on your skin. But it's not just your throat this time; your shoulders, your arms, wrists, he nibbles and sucks every inch of skin he can. 

He pushes against you and you step back blindly. When your back touches the wall you gasp. Your name leaves his mouth in a low rumble. You shudder, swallowing hard. Nishinoya steps forward. You gasp as something touches your thigh. His eyebrows are furrowed deeply. He looks like he's using every ounce of his concentration. His hips jut forward and he tears his body away, latching onto your throat with twice as much fervor.

He doesn't want to let himself go. You can sense his need to grind against you; you're not any better yourself. The moment he'd rocked his hips into you, a primal surge of pleasure had taken hold of your body. You wonder if he can feel the shiver that prickled along your skin. 

You want him. The hungry part of your brain cries out for more, intensifies as Nishinoya clutches you against him. But you and he know something like that is risky at your age. 

"Sorry," he murmurs, voice ragged and throaty. You cup his cheek, staring into his eyes and your lips part as you suck in a shaky breath. He looks up at you, brows furrowed slightly and his eyes are shining and the flush on his cheeks takes your breath away. 

"Noya-senpai," you sigh. He swallows in response. "Don't apologize," a small, breathy laugh leaves your mouth. "I like you," you whisper. 

"I like you too!" He declares loudly, holding onto you tightly. 

You lean down to press a light kiss against his eyelid. His eyes flutter shut. You kiss him again, moving your lips slowly against his and though you have no idea what you're doing he clutches you all the same. When you pull away he nuzzles against your throat, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. You return the gesture, pressing your cheek against his shoulder. In a daze, you turn your head to press your nose against his neck. Your lips part. You lean forward a little, pressing a kiss against the side of his neck. 

Nishinoya shudders in your arms, tightens his hold. This time, you're the one latching onto his neck, suckling the skin and there's a rumble in his chest, one that sounds suspiciously like a moan and he buries his face in your shoulder. Your nails scrape down his back lightly through his shirt. He almost _purrs_. 

You pull away with a quiet, wet pop. The mark sits beautifully in the crook of his neck, purple and red and you wonder what your own neck looks like in comparison. He takes your hand in his, leans into your palm and you chuckle, breathless. 

Nishinoya blinks up at you, eyes alight with an intensity you've only ever seen on the court. He leans forward. You mimic his movements, eyes sliding shut. 

"Hey! You guys okay in there? You've been in there for a while," Ennoshita pokes his head into the closet. You practically fall to your knees, scrambling around on the floor.

"No-nothing! It's nothing!" you laugh shrilly, cold adrenaline pours over you. "Just t-tidying up these rags! Yup, they were looking really messy s-so―ahahaha!" 

"Nishinoya, are you okay?"

"O-of course! Perfect!" He shuffles through the volleyballs mindlessly. There's a horrible silence where you know Ennoshita is looking between you and Nishinoya. You pray he doesn't see the marks on your neck, pray that Nishinoya wasn't that crazy when he left hickies―

"Well, we're gonna close the gym soon, so hurry up, okay?" He calls, and you breathe a sigh of relief when his footsteps fade. 

You and Nishinoya remain in silence for several moments. Adrenaline buzzes through your veins, your heart pounds in your ears. 

"That was―close," Nishinoya offers after stretched out moments of pure silence. 

You laugh. It bursts out of your chest and wracks your whole body. You laugh so hard tears form in the corners of your eyes. Nishinoya follows suit, laughing louder than you've ever heard. He collapses in a heap on the floor, throws his head back and laughs. 

"We're really going to leave you in there!" A distant voice calls out. 

You laugh until your sides hurt, until your arms shake with the effort of keeping yourself upright. 

"Imagine his face if he-he saw," you gasp, hands pressed against your side. 

"I would have protected you!" he insists. "No way I would let anyone see you like... like that," he trails off in a strangled whisper, pressing his hand against his mouth. You smile widely, chest heaving. 

"Thank you, Noya-senpai." His eyes flash in the light as he scoots closer to you. He sits on his legs in front of you, staring you down. His eyes flicker to your neck. You raise your hand to touch the tender flesh. "Wh-what?" you ask. 

"Y-you're really pretty." He says. 

You can't help but laugh again. You raise a hand. His eyes follow it, and you cup his cheek, running your thumb across his skin. 

"I like you, Noya-senpai." 

He launches forward to wrap you in a tight hug. The air is squeezed from your lungs, but you hug back, gripping onto his shirt. You can never touch Nishinoya enough; even those short moments when Ennoshita interrupted left you wanting. Just the thought of having to let go makes you want to cling onto him more. Despite that, you know you both have to leave. 

You lean your cheek against his temple. "We should get going." He makes a noise in the back of his throat, shakes his head against your shoulder. "We're going to get caught," you sigh. 

"I don't want to let go." He whispers, muffled against your shirt. 

"Noya," your tone is firm, but you're not making any move to let go. "To be honest, I don't want to let go either. But..." you run your fingers through his hair, a gentle smile on your face. "We'll just have to spend more time together, okay?" 

His eyes shimmer when he pulls away. 

"...'kay." He murmurs finally, and you smile a little wider. 

"Then let's get re―" 

He pulls you forward, nearly crushing his lips against yours and your squeak is muffled as he moves his mouth against yours. His hands cup your cheek, tilting your head and you wrap your arms around him. The quick intensity of his kiss leaves you breathless. When he breaks away you gasp for air, leaning into his touch. 

"Your hair... is long," he whispers, voice breathy and ragged. "But... it probably won't be enough for..." his thumb brushes against the front of your throat. "H-here, take this," he shrugs is jacket off, handing it to you. His eyes flicker from you to the floor. 

"Th-thank you," you take it from him, "but won't you be cold?" 

"I'll be fine!" he declares, a smile on his face. "Even if I get cold, I'll run!" 

You chuckle as you slip on the jacket, zipping it to your chin. Nishinoya's scent lingers on the collar. You press your nose against it, sighing deeply. Nishinoya watches you intently, eyes wide and unblinking. Heat crawls up your nape. 

"A-anyways, c'mon, we'd better get going or they really will leave us behind." 

The two of you scramble to your feet. You catch sight of the mark on Nishinoya's throat and avert your eyes quickly. You lock up the gym as he changes his shoes. 

"Man, what took you guys so long? We've been waiting forever," Tanaka crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow. 

"The... the storage was messy, ahaha..." you rub the nape of your neck with your hand. "We just didn't realize how long we were taking. Sorry about that."

"Well, you're here now, so let's get going," Ennoshita says. You breathe a quiet sigh of relief. 

You and Nishinoya walk behind the others. He's oddly quiet, though you suppose he's thinking about what happened in the gym. Nerves gnaw at your gut as the silence between you stretches. Oh no, what if he regrets what happened? What if he doesn't want to continue hanging out with you? What if he texts you later and tells you he doesn't like―

Fingers brush against your fist and you flinch, your voice catches in your throat. Nishinoya isn't looking at you, rather he's looking everywhere but you. But there's a faint flush to his cheeks and his fingers brush against your fist again, lingering there. Warmth spreads across your chest. Your heart throbs. With a wide, beaming smile behind the jacket's collar, you take his hand slowly. His fingers are quick to lace with yours. The gesture makes your smile widen.

The two of you walk side by side. From this angle, you can easily spot the hickey you left on his neck. Your heart swells, throbs against your ribcage. It's odd to admit, but you can't wait to get home and see the state of your own neck. Getting through the rest of the week will probably be hard. It's a good thing you at least have some makeup to cover up the marks. 

"We're going this way!" Nishinoya calls out. The others echo their goodbye's and go on ahead. He leads you down your street, hand wrapped firmly around yours. You walk in comfortable silence. You want to hear his voice, but you have no idea what to talk about. 

"Thank you for today," you finally say as the two of you approach your house. "It was a lot of fun watching you play volleyball."

"You're always welcome back! I'm sure Daichi-san and the others wouldn't mind!" he says. 

You smile at him. "Yeah. I'd like that." You step in front of your house's gate. "Well... this is my house. Will you be alright going home?"

"Of course!" he declares, puffing out his chest. 

"Do... do you need this back?" you ask, gesturing to his jacket. 

"N-no, you can keep it," he says, dropping his gaze. "I wouldn't want your parents to worry." 

"R-right," you laugh, heat flooding your cheeks. "Um... you too. Since there's..." you reach out, brushing your fingers against his neck. You feel him shiver. "Ah... if you need... I have make up and stuff! To-to cover it..."

"N-no! It's fine," he interjects quickly. "It's not like it's weird for them to see me with bruises. A-and..." his expression twists. He rubs the back of his neck, sheepish and flusher. "It's... like a trophy of sorts." 

You squeeze his hand fondly, smiling. "We haven't parted and I already miss you. Is that pathetic?"

His eyes widen. "N-no! Of course not! I mean, I―" he cuts off, pressing a hand to his mouth. A moment of silence passes. "I still can't believe... that someone like you would... be interested in me," he admits softly. "I'm not cool or collected like Kageyama, or tall. I get really fired up and I still get mistaken for an elementary school kid." 

"I never once cared about those sorts of things!" you protest quickly, eyes wide and pleading. "Noya-senpai, I like you because you are cool! You're amazing and energetic and I really admire you!" 

"R-really?" he stutters. You nod eagerly. "I-I'm flattered, I mean..." His eyes meet yours. "I want to stay here forever," he says. 

You laugh. "Yeah. But we'll see each other at school tomorrow." He smiles. 

"Yeah!" And he gasps, eyes going wide and he grins with excitement. "The faster I sleep tonight, the faster I'll get to see you tomorrow!" he exclaims, giving your hand a quick squeeze. "Goodnight! I can't wait to see you tomorrow, [First]-san!" He hops away, waving with such a stupid happy grin you can't help but return it. "Ah! I forgot!" he hurries back, wraps his arms around you in a tight hug. You barely have time to reciprocate before he pulls away, grinning up at you. 

"Senpai," you say, voice quiet. Before he can walk away, you catch his face in your hands, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his forehead. "Goodnight," you breathe, smiling. 

He stares like a deer caught in headlights, before his smile returns, even wider than before and twice as elated. 

"Goodnight!" he echoes, his voice has a slightly breathy tilt to it. "I want to see you as soon as possible, so go to bed early, okay?"

"Only if you do, too," you reply. 

"I'm too excited to sleep now!" he declares. You sigh, still smiling. 

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." You squeeze his hand one last time. "Goodnight, Noya-senpai." 

"Goodnight, [First]-san!" You watch him bound down the street, waving at you the entire time with a dopey, satisfied smile on his face. You wait outside until he disappears around the corner. You clutch a fistful of his jacket, breathing in his scent. His voice, his face, his smile, they're still fresh in your mind as you get ready for bed. 

You might not know where your relationship will go, but you do know that your days will get exponentially more entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> i can really imagine he'd be the kind of person who likes leaving hickeys everywhere. 
> 
> if i find a way to make this more cohesive and not as thirsty (im sorry i just really needed to write about noya biting someone) then i'll probably edit this. until then, i hope you enjoyed this trashy thirst fic :)


End file.
